God's Throne
by Dj78
Summary: This is story about is about the ultimate battle between Light Yagami vs Near and a surprising Shinigami that's shows up ordered from the Shinigami King.


The God of the New World

Death Note

Chapter 1

My name is D. Jones. This version of Ohba Tsugumi's Death Note is unofficial and is only an opinion, and how it should have truly ended for fans of this Manga. I believe this story is one of the greatest Manga stories of all time, but I also believe that the death of Light Yagami and Teru Mikami were too sudden and they're death's should have been at the hand's of a more worthy opponent not that Near wouldn't be suitable but Light Yagami is way more intelligent than what took place. Furthermore the Shinigami world has more interesting characters to expand. This is what should have taken place…hope you enjoy the long short story. The part will begin where Teru Mikami gives Light Yagami the countdown.

"Mikami how much time is left from when you wrote the names?" Light asks. "Mikami begins to count madly "35…36…37…38…39…" Light proclaims his victory "It's my win hurry to your death Near." Immediately, after the forty seconds are over, Matsuda yells, "We're not dead?!" Near then ordered his SPK members to seize Mikami, the notebook fell out of his hands and down to the floor. Near then ordered for the notebook to be placed in his hands. He then says calmly "I told you, that you all wouldn't die, when I said that I modified the notebook that also went for the real one as well, Light Yagami you are Kira its settled, behold everyone, the only person in the notebook that is not written is yours Light Yagami, you knew that we were going to tamper with the notebook just as you predicted but you didn't realize that Mikami acted on his own". Light standing in shocked disbelief and before he can speak Mikami begins to laugh and says to Near "If you're such a genius detective you would have thought of the possibilities of one dying with just a piece of the Death Note" Light begins to think to himself "Mikami did you do what I think you did? Mikami I knew choosing you would be perfect, Mikami my right hand man!" Near replies to Mikami "What are you saying?" Mikami insanely says "What I'm saying is DELETE!" Immediately all members of the SPK began to fall in death even the Task Force members began they're heart attacks Aizawa began to think to himself about his daughter and how he's leaving it up to her to destroy Light Yagami, he then strains his voice to Light and says "You are the Devil someone will stop you" Light tells Aizawa "This is what happens when you go against God" Light turns to Matsuda and apologizes to him and considered him a friend. Everyone then dies all except Near. Light releases the handcuffs from Mikami and orders him to seize the real notebook from Near. Mikami does just so. Mikami bows down to Light and says "To a New World God". Near then calls Mikami a delusional fool, then asks him how he got a real page of the notebook. Mikami answers while handing Light the real Death Note and says "It was when God gave me the Death Note along with a letter to do as he commands. I knew he was under surveillance and couldn't move, as I wrote down names I began testing it on victims to see if I can control them. Then I took a page out to test to see if one could die with a page torn out, and it worked so I kept that page just in case of a crisis. I knew you all would tamper with the Death Note what I couldn't figure out was how soon but I wasn't worried about it, as I long as I had the real page so I wrote on both the fake notebook and my torn out real page from the Death Note." Light eyes begins to blaze red then takes out his pen, opens the Death Note and says "Near I told you that you were inferior to L, L would have evaluated everything before closing this case, you were too confrontational with Kira and you failed miserably and for that welcome to your death." He begins to write his name and Near thinks to himself how he failed L and the world and how someone needs to stop Light Yagami before this world reaches eternal darkness. Nate River then dies of a heart attack. Light Yagami grabs the Death Note from dead Aizawa clenching both Death note's in both hands he then laughs a very insane demonic laugh with his eyes glowing red, Mikami then looks at Light in fear, and Ryuk thinks to himself as he stares at Light Yagami with flashes of the Devil appearing in Light and says "Light is not human, he got out of this jam without using the Shinigami eyes, he used manipulation to sway others to do his will, he's gotten Rem killed and he didn't lean on me one bit. Its been fun to see Light progress like, this but now its has to come to an end, all he's going to do is write names, he can't show his face otherwise he dies by someone who opposes him and may kill him, and furthermore he's no god, anyway I told him that if he should die it'll be me who will right his name that's the deal between a Shinigami and a human, that's all you are is just a human Light Yagami. We killed a lot of boredom didn't we?" Light starts conversating to Teru Mikami about his ruler ship over the earth and cleaning it up from criminals, he's unaware that Ryuk is starting to write his name in his own Death Note. Before Ryuk finishes his name a Shinigami appears to stop Ryuk from writing Light's name, Ryuk turns around, and Light wonders what Ryuk's looking at. Ryuk's chuckles to himself and asks "What are you doing here Armonia Justin Beyondormason? Armonia Justin Beyondormason answers Ryuk "The old man wants to see the two boy's; he has a deal he wants to make with Light Yagami." Ryuks laughs loudly and says "Looks like things are about to get more interesting!" Light Yagami looks on as he wonders what Ryuk is talking about. Ryuk thinks to himself what kind of deal the King wants but rather do the King of Shinigami's know who he's dealing with.

To be continued…


End file.
